


Stupid Punk

by wizardxlizard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Au-bucky is never found by hydra, Canon Divergence, Coulson ships it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, kiss, semi-public kiss, stevebucky - Freeform, stevexbucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: au inspired by a prompt wherein Bucky never falls into the hands of hydra and is instead cryogenically preserved in the ice after he fell off the train (I know this only happened to Steve because of the serum but oh well). This is Steve and his reunion In the 21st century





	Stupid Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic im posting in Ao3, I’ll be postingy works from other sites here periodically. This wasn’t beta’d so pointing it mistakes and discrepancies is appreciated.

“Coulson we’ve found him, alive and well, save for his left arm, when we got him out he was especially susceptible to hypothermia and we will have to amputate.” The smartly dressed doctor said, reading from a lab report in her hands. 

“That’s alright, finding him alive was more than I could’ve hoped, just make sure to keep him that way.” Finding him alive was more than alright, it was a miracle. Time to bring him back to the land of the living. “Let’s wake em up, Simmons.”

—————

I groaned and rolled over on my side, I awoke on a table with a bright light shining on my face and people crowded around me. I was disoriented and scared. So I did what I knew how to do, i fought. 

That didn’t go well, after realizing I was beating the shit out of some unassumin’ doctors, I stopped and was quickly restrained. After an agonizingly long wait in silence and solitude I heard the door to the room open. 

"Hello James." A smartly dressed man walked through the door. Already talking a mile a minute “my name is Agent Coulson, I work in a division of shield which I’m sure you’re familiar with. After that stunt you pulled back there no other doctors wanted to come and talk to you so I came as soon as I could. James I’m going to be honest with you, I’m going to have a lot to explain. Bit before that, do you know what year it is?"

"1945 bud, what kinda question” I replied. 

“Unfortunately sergeant we are no longer in the 20th century. I suppose I’ve got heaps of explaining to do. 

—————

After Coulson went through everything that has happened since I was last conscious I began to understand a bit more, I was shocked and confused but I could get the idea. 

After explaining the dumbassery Steve displayed in the 21st century I understanded completely. 

"So my Stevie..." I began. 

"Saved the world." He cut me off looking proud. 

"Could've gotten himself killed?" I finished

"Well yes but-" he began

"By aliens?" I asked, for clarification

"Yes and-" he started

"I knew that stupid little punk was gonna do something stupid and punkish... When can I see him?" I asked

"Now if you'd like." Coulson smiled 

"Please." 

Walking through the halls of this huge buliding, Stark tower I’ve been told, (good on you Howard) we amassed people trailing behind us asking questions. Coulson told me they were the avengers ‘earths mightiest heroes’ again he sounded far too proud, if I didn’t know better I’d think they were his children. 

"He's not gonna believe you." The redhead, Natasha her name was, told me

"Oh he'll believe me alright." I replied

"Should we be worried?" The short blonde, Clint, asked. 

"Probably." I said while opening the door and walking in to the room I was directed to, that’s when I saw him. He was just sitting there, my Stevie in jeans and a white tee, he was curled up on a couch drawing. 

"So Stevie I've been looking at photos of you in action and did you get a new uniform? Because well, I hate it." I said, poking fun at something I’d said to him all those years ago. 

"Bucky?" Steve  stands up and turns around facing me. His eyes blew wide and his mouth fell to the floor, he started shaking his head and walking towards me. 

"Yeah it's me." I say while walking up to him, he looks like a lost puppy, confused and in shock. The adorable look almost made me not want to punch him...almost, but I’m not one to do anything halfway. So I did I laid one right on his face. My fist connecting dramatically, but without enough force to actually do any damage 

"I was dEAD FOR LIKE A DAY AND YOU NOSEDIVE INTO THE ARCTIC?" My voice rose the more I tore into him. 

"I uh..." he stammered 

"YOU FUCKING STUPID PUNK I CANT BELIEVE THIS." I took a breath and stopped yelling. "What were you thinking, were you just like 'oh look my impulse control fell off the train with Bucky' and then thought that crashing the plane and not giving your damn coordinates was a good idea? I thought that time in Brussels was bad but no Stevie you've outdone yourself with stupid this time" I paused and caught my breath. "And don't even get me started on the damn aliens I swear to god. Ten fucKING DAYS OUT OF THE ICE AND WHAT DO YOU DO? Not the logical thing of taking a nice relaxing vacation and figuring out what you missed nO YOU HAVE TO GO NEARLY GET YOURSELF KILLED BY DAMN ALIENS STEVIE.”

the group of ‘avengers’ behind me collectively gasped in surprise 

 

All Steve said to me was my name, and he ran over and held me in a bone crushing embrace tears were running freely down his face now. 

"Yeah you stupid punk you don't have to blubber all over me" I say even though I'm crying too and I hold him, I hold him likened felt like a hundred years since I last did, I held him like I’d never let go. After a few moments of this I lean in and place a tender kiss to his forehead. 

Stevie then looks up at me, something mischievous glinting in his eye just like when he was in a fight or when we where making out in a tent and the rest of the howling commandos were close outside. 

He then smiles giddily and attaches his lips to mine, the other avengers having been long forgotten. I tangle my hands in his hair and his go around my waist, his lips feel familiar against mine, the softness of them already memorized by my body. He then pulled back and hoisted me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and we continue to kiss, This went on for a few moments although it felt like just seconds. We separated and rested our foreheads together, breaths mingling in the small space between us. 

"I love you so much you stupid punk." I say. “Sorry for hittin’ ya earlier”

"I can say the same about you ya big jerk, I never thought I'd see you again." He said, hints of his Brooklyn scent evden in his voice, that was now a bit husky. I was about to start kissing on his neck when I remembered everyone else in the room

"Did I just witness Captain America eating someone's face off?" Howard Starks kid, Tony, said looking shocked, but not all that suprised really. 

"Oh yea guys. You’ll be seeing a lot more of this now " Steve said before pulling me back for another kiss, and proceeding to eat my face off.


End file.
